ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Aftermath
| Pages = 640 | Year = 2376 | Stardate = 53851.9 | ISBN = 1416525769 (paperback) ISBN 1416549927 (eBook) (Kindle) }} The crew of the da Vinci return to duty after repairs are completed and must get used to their new arrogant Tellarite second officer. Summary ;From the book jacket :Having recovered from the catastrophic events of ''Wildfire, the Starfleet Corps of Engineers team of the U.S.S. da Vinci meets its new second officer: Mor glasch Tev, an arrogant Tellarite who's the best there is - and he knows it.'' :Even as Captain Gold and Commander Gomez get used to their acerbic new officer, the S.C.E. team faces crises in its own solar system. A strange vessel appears in the middle of San Francisco that the S.C.E. must deal with - aided by engineers extraordinaire Montgomery Scott and Miles O'Brien. Then they have to help the Venus terraforming team - a mission that brings Bynar computer expert Soloman to a difficult crossroads. :That's only the beginning of the challenges for the Corp as it faces a Ferengi with a time machine, a prison colony in a black hole - and a mission from the Dominion War that comes back to haunt the ''da Vinci crew in more ways than one....'' Stories Aftermath ;E-book #29 (July 2003, ISBN 0743470583) ;by Christopher L. Bennett :The U.S.S. ''da Vinci is at last ready to resume its mission after the catastrophic events of Wildfire – but before the ship can even leave Spacedock, a mysterious alien vessel appears out of nowhere in San Francisco. With the aid of Captain Montgomery Scott and former Starship Enterprise™ and Deep Space Nine™ engineer Miles O'Brien, the S.C.E. must investigate the alien vessel and learn if this is an attack, a first contact – or something worse....'' :What they find may land the Federation in the midst of an interdimensional war, as Commander Sonya Gomez works with Starfleet legends from two generations to untie the secrets of the alien ship before it's too late! Ishtar Rising ;Book 1 of 2 ;E-book #30 (August 2003, ISBN 0743476050) ;by Michael A. Martin & Andy Mangeis :Project Ishtar – a bold endeavor to terraform Venus, the most volatile planet in the solar system, and the grandest achievement in the spectacular career of famed terraformer Dr. Pascal Saadya. But when Saadya hits a snag in the project, he calls upon his old friend, Captain David Gold of the U.S.S. ''da Vinci.'' :Part of Saadya's team is a Bynar pair, 1011 and 1110, who are using their species' natural affinity for computers to increase efficiency. Saadya's hope is that they can join forces with the ''da Vinci s Bynar pair. But half of the Bynar pair assigned to the S.C.E. team on the da Vinci was killed months ago, leaving only Soloman – a non-bonded Bynar who is now a pariah in their culture. Saadya finds himself confronted not only with a failing project, but with Bynar prejudice, as 1011 and 1110 treat Soloman with nothing but contempt....'' ;Book 2 of 2 ;E-book #31 (September 2003, ISBN 0743476069) ;by Michael A. Martin & Andy Mangeis :Project Ishtar – the bold endeavor to terraform Venus, the most volatile planet in the solar system – has reached a critical juncture. The project's first phase has had unexpected consequences that could tear Venus apart – and mean the deaths of dozens of project workers and the S.C.E.'s computer expert, the un-bonded Bynar now called Soloman. :Now, with time running out, Soloman must move past the prejudice of his fellow Bynars – who view his "single" status with disdain – and find a solution before disaster strikes! Buying Time ;E-book #32 (October 2003, ISBN 0743476085) ;by Robert Greenberger :An investigation into a chroniton disturbance leads the ''da Vinci to a time-traveling Ferengi named Lant – one who is going to the past in order to "speculate" and make a fortune. Now Commander Gomez, Lt. Commander Tev, Lt. Commander Corsi, and Cultural Specialist Abramowitz of the S.C.E. must follow Lant into the past in order to preserve the timelines – and save the future.'' :But what they find may be more than they can handle, as one Tellarite male and three human females are not as welcome on the Ferenginar of fifteen years ago as they might think... Collective Hindsight ;Book One ;E-book #33 (November 2003, ISBN 074348083X) ;by Aaron Rosenberg :The ''da Vinci comes across a strange runaway vessel that is giving off tremendous amounts of dangerous energy. However, the ship is not as strange as they think, as they've encountered it once before...'' :During the Dominion War, the U.S.S. ''da Vinci encountered this same vessel, and had to destroy it before it presented a danger to an entire star system – not to mention to the war effort. However, doing so proved a challenge for the ship's first officer and second officer at the time: Commander Salek and Lt. Commander Duffy.'' :Now, over a year later, their successors, Commander Gomez and Lt. Commander Tev, must find a way to destroy a ship that is apparently unstoppable... ;Book Two ;E-book #34 (December 2003, ISBN 0743480848) ;by Aaron Rosenberg :During the Dominion War, Commander Salek and Lt. Commander Duffy of the S.C.E. dealt with a runaway vessel that was endangering a star system – a mission from which Salek did not return. Now, a year later, Salek's and Duffy's replacements – Commander Gomez and Lt. Commander Tev – are faced with the same runaway ship. :Facing more than one ghost from the past, can Gomez and Tev succeed where their predecessors failed? The Demon ;Book 1 of 2 ;E-book #35 (February 2003, ISBN 0743476093) ;by Loren L. Coleman & Randall N. Bills :What begins as a simple investigation of a peculiar subspace signal leads to an errand of mercy, as the ''da Vinci responds to a distress call – from the edge of a black hole! Hundreds of years ago, the Resaurians placed a station near the event horizon, forever teetering on the edge of the abyss, and now the S.C.E. must find a way to rescue them.'' :But the black hole, known as "the Demon," contains centuries-old secrets that the Resaurians will kill to protect – and both the U.S.S. ''da Vinci and the station may be sacrificed to the Demon in order to preserve those secrets!'' ;Book 2 of 2 ;E-book #36 (February 2003, ISBN 0743476107) ;by Loren L. Coleman & Randall N. Bills :Over the years, the S.C.E. team on the U.S.S. ''da Vinci has solved innumerable problems, and escaped from numerous deathtraps, from the ravages of interspace to the gas giant of Galvan VI. Now, they must enter the outer reaches of a deadly black hole known as "the Demon" in order to rescue an away team from a hidden Resaurian prison teetering on the edge of the singularity.'' :But the Resaurians will do everything they can to preserve their secrets, and keep the ''da Vinci from getting out of the Demon alive!'' Memorable Quotes "You make it sound so easy... but then, what would you know about it? Someone on the ''Enterprise crew died, they always managed to come back to life. Hell, you were resurrected twice! What, did you guys do the grim reaper a favor or something?" : - 'Stevens', blowing up at Scotty, while discussing deceased crewmate Duffy ''"The first duty of any Starfleet prisoner is to escape." "I thought our first duty was to the truth?" "And we truly need an escape plan." : - Commander Tev and Stevens discuss a means to escape Background Information * Starting with this release, the SCE collections carry the name Star Trek: Corps of Engineers, reflecting the change in the series' title. The original eBooks were published under the Star Trek: Starfleet Corps of Engineers moniker. * With three two-part eBook stories and two single-part stories, Aftermath is the longest SCE collection to date at 640 pages. The next longest is Book 2: Miracle Workers, which was only 444 pages long. * In the title story, Boothby is stated to be a native of Mars, just like Ray Walston's . External link * Category:Novels